


【翻译】fashioned with hands, and heart and song

by Re_White



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_White/pseuds/Re_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim的心中有一扇红色的门。门后是他大脑灰色物质间漆黑的缝隙。门后是宇宙边缘之外的世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】fashioned with hands, and heart and song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fashioned with hands, and heart and song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159225) by [Re_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_White/pseuds/Re_White). 



> 隐McKirk，伪Pirk

  
Jim的心中有一扇红色的门。门后是他大脑灰色物质间漆黑的缝隙。门后是宇宙边缘之外的世界。  
  
*  
  
Jim在被折磨的第三天后跨过了那扇门。  
  
*  
  
在门的另一边，Jim开始着手构建。那是一部分的企业号，一部分的爱荷华农舍以及来自开尔文号整整十一点三分钟的音频。它有四只来自21世纪的樱桃红老爷车的古董车胎，有来自Winona里弗赛德船坞办公室里他睡过的皮沙发。  
  
Jim看着它扭曲变幻，带着逐日成长的欣喜。它并不复杂，而他知道每一分碎片的归宿。  
  
他没听到（不想要）有人在红色的门另一边用力地砸。  
  
*  
  
“Come on, Jim. 我们到家了。我们安全了。 _回来吧_ 。”  
  
*  
  
Jim有很多热爱的事物。苹果和高空，漂亮的女人大笑时意外的鼻息，Bones微笑时嘴唇的弧度。Jim把它们收集起来，小心地编进他的造物，等待着它们适应他的机器那些流水般变化的组件，然后决定把它们镶嵌在那里。  
  
建造属于他的舰是一项精密的工作，他不能心急。  
  
*  
  
Spock试图接近Jim，但他的尝试让他颤抖着破碎。他脆弱的状态让他无法保持心灵链接的同时去寻找Jim。Leonard要求加入。一个他们的绝望境地再明白不过的标示。  
  
在链接后的第四分钟，医官开始无法控制地哭泣。Spock不得不用超出往日谨慎的粗暴强行断开链接。他颤抖着，为了医官不停歇的泪。  
  
Uhura把喘息的Leonard带离，直到十一小时之后他才能够返回Jim身边。  
  
*  
  
Orion语言里没有词来表示兄弟，有八十七种来表示姐妹。Gaila用第十四种变体称呼Jim。在红色的门的另一边，Jim把那个单词在他指尖拉扯延展，为那温暖和生机的触觉，带着微绿甜蜜的嗡鸣而微笑。他试着尝了尝，开心地想到了薄荷糖。  
  
Jim从来不是个好弟弟，但是他很高兴能做谁的姐妹。他小心地把那个词绷紧在他的舰身。  
  
*  
  
当Leonard终于寻回自控时他呼叫了Pike。Spock询问原因的时候他颤抖着吸气，“门后有什么东西。”他的手很疼，那不是真的，不是真的，但是为什么他的指节在抽搐？  
  
Jim在那扇门后，那不是真的，在那扇门后—--  
  
“有一条船。”他轻声说。  
  
*  
  
舰的一角干裂着，暴晒在烈日下死去多时的被漂白的枯黄。看着会让他伤心，所以Jim选择不去看。  
  
*  
  
Christopher Pike看着那扇门，看着Jim内心世界浮动的景色，看着他惊人的勇气边缘那令人毛骨悚然的蚀骨恐惧。  
  
门上残留着抓痕和血迹，或许源自McCoy的拳，绝望地试图唤到Jim的注意。那想法很 _怪异_ ，异常 _错误_ ，所以他小心地转头避开那些痕迹。  
  
这里有太多值得恐惧。  
  
Pike抬起手，敲门。  
  
*  
  
“带他回来。无论付出何种代价。”  
  
*  
  
那是Jim，蓝色的眼睛，心痛的年轻，紧张地咬着嘴唇盯着Pike，在钻石般的星海中不安而期待。  
  
Pike无视脚下的一片虚无。“Hello，Jim。”  
  
Jim对他露出半个疲惫的笑。“Hi。”  
  
Jim的手里有什么，一个男人声音唱的歌，低沉而坚定，拖长的尾声和温柔的辅音柔和了曲调。Jim轻巧地拨弄着它。“我希望Bones能多唱唱歌。我会把他的歌编织成帆，它们会收集风，氢和氘，就像巴萨德冲压发动机，然而它们会更好。”  
  
Pike看着Jim小心地拆开那首歌，一个音符一个音符。  
  
“我要把它缝进我的旗，”他说。  
  
Pike抬起眼睛望向他们头顶那巨大的，嗡鸣的存在。  
  
“你喜欢它吗？”  
  
“它很漂亮。”  
  
它确实很漂亮。盘曲的流线，数学和光的奇妙纠缠，一声遥远的笑意。Jim的舰/机器/的心脏是回忆，渴望和物理的交响。它很 _漂亮_ 。夺人呼吸的，无法言喻的漂亮。但它同样可畏，以一种只有极致纯粹的事物才拥有的方式，让Pike害怕哪怕多看它一眼他的心就会焚毁成灰。所以他转头看向Jim。  
  
“很漂亮，”他又说了一遍。  
  
Jim明亮地笑，他的宇宙里的群星跟着灿烂。  
  
Pike跪下来，小心地握住一只骨节小巧的手。  
  
“该回家了，Jim。”  
  
弹指瞬间星辰熄灭，黑暗倏忽席卷。Jim抽身而退，他的舰心的搏动难以置信的鼓噪，金属的锐啸和曲速机轮昏昏欲睡的尖叫。那一瞬间，只有一瞬间，凌冽的恐惧攫住Pike的心脏，黑暗中千万愤怒的碎片轰然咆哮。他害怕这个Jim。这个门后的Jim，那么迷人那么可怖的构筑师。  
  
即使如此，Christopher Pike拒绝被破碎的灵魂吓倒。  
  
“ _足够了_ ，Jim。”  
  
死寂和星光倦怠的闪耀。Jim现在更加瘦弱，苍白憔悴，沾血的赤足，指甲间是黄色的污泥，那么年轻那么柔软，被悲伤的星星脆弱的光芒笼罩。  
  
“求你。我不想回去。”Jim拉住Pike的手，小小的肮脏的手指紧紧抓住他的。“你也可以。你可以留下来陪我，我们一起造好它然后我们就可以启航。”  
  
Pike的视线胶着在Jim苦涩的身形，和那稚嫩脸庞上赤裸的希冀。Pike的理智摇曳着，好像旧衣的线头般飘散。Pike深深地呼吸，知道在现实里他没有，因为这不是真的。  
  
“Jim，”他说，伸手用制服的衣袖拂去Jim脸颊的一抹脏污，“我们来打赌。”Jim皱起眉头和鼻子。  
  
“什么样的赌？”  
  
“如果我能猜中你的船的名字，你就跟我回去。”  
  
Jim歪着头，思考。Pike试图不为Jim的舰好奇的嗡鸣而紧张，好像它也同样在考虑，和Jim一起。  
  
“如果你没猜中？”  
  
“那么我留下。”  
  
Jim微笑，像个藏着秘密的小男孩。“成交。”  
  
*  
  
Pike的心里同样有一艘船。  
  
*  
  
Jim的脸皱起来。“你作弊，”他轻声说，星光摇曳。  
  
他巨大的舰跃动的心脏发出低沉而悲凉的呻吟。  
  
这个门后的Jim很年幼，但是没有年幼到能够被揽进怀里然后抱起来，然而Pike仍然向他伸出手。细瘦的手臂揽住他的脖颈，顽皮的长腿环住他的腰。  
  
“我没有，”他轻柔地说，指尖扫过灿金的发，“我的舰同样以此命名。”  
  
*  
  
Jim的心中有一扇红色的门，门后是一艘巨大的舰/机器/，梦想和回忆作动力，以及一个属于星辰的男孩心碎的渴望。  
  
*  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Hey, Bones."


End file.
